


The Big Bad Demon

by HimeBee



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Humiliation, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Sam shows you just how much you love him fucking you.
Relationships: Sam Anderson | Aomaris/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	The Big Bad Demon

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Okay, look, I know Sam is babey and he's pretty sweet, but y'all better not sit there and tell me you don't want him to fuck you senseless, alright 😂 
> 
> ★ Funny thing, I played through the story like 10+ times just for Sam and just to talk to him and I'm already writing for him-- God, how thirsty am I? LOL ~~a rhetorical question~~
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I just got introduced to this fandom and it's pretty nice! I hope you guys enjoy this tho~

"Heh, looks like you've been caught by the big bad demon now." You could feel Aomaris' fangs brushing against your neck as he whispered those words in a harsh, yet hushed tone.

"Y-you brute…" The incubus' fingers dug deeper into the pliant flesh of your hips, which were keeping you anchored down to him as he drove his thick cock into you over and over again.

A scream tore from your throat in response to a particularly violent thrust, causing the demon beneath you to laugh joyously.

"Oh, I'm a brute am I? Get off of your high horse, slut. Look, you're soaking my cock..!" You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of looking down, so you merely squeezed your eyes shut, blinding yourself from his toothy grin.

And yet, it wasn't as if you even needed to look… You could _hear_ how wet you were due to the embarrassing squelching sounds that permeated your eardrums each time Sam brought you back down on his cock.

It was slightly jarring, going from being on the swollen tip of his cock to suddenly having your pussy lips kissing the base of his dick; juices dripping down his balls as you clenched around him. It felt good, almost _too_ good… Then you remembered the nature of this so-called "man" beneath you.

He was an incubus, surely he had to have used some type of magic on you to have your pussy aching; nipples begging for attention. As if he had picked up a thing or two from Damien, Sam chuckled before slowing his thrusts. He nuzzled his face against your cheek as he started speaking again in that low, husky voice that shamelessly turned you on without fail.

"Bet you're thinking I used my powers on you, right? Because there's no possible way you would enjoy me fucking you _this_ much, yeah..?" The instantaneous hitching of your breath and the tightening of your walls around his length confirmed the incubus' words, and so he continued.

"Well surprise, princess, I haven't used my powers even once since we started… _You're really just this damn wet for me."_

"Y-you're wrong!" Honestly, you weren't sure why you found it so important to refute his claims, but that didn't stop you. If anything, it was riling the both of you up even further…

You could easily make out the amusement in Sam's expression the moment you made eye contact once more. Almost as if you were challenging him, you decided to lock eyes with his own, akin to jade, in a show of defiance. Sam flashed you a smirk that showcased his inhumanly sharp canines before his tongue ran slowly across his lips.

"You challenging me or what?"

"Why would I..? Y-you're not worth my ti-!" Your faux confidence was shattered as Sam began fucking you even harder; the jingling sound of his dog tag mingling with his own laughter.

Aomaris picked you up as if you weighed nothing and carried you over to a full-length mirror where he turned you to face it, still holding you up effortlessly. Before you could utter a complaint about being manhandled, his cock begun pushing back inside your pussy, this time from behind. It was so embarrassing... You could see _everything._

You could see your hard little clit peeking out as the incubus continued to use you as a cock sleeve; calloused hands holding you up by the thighs. And you could see the completely satisfied look on his face as he came to rest this chin on your shoulder.

“There it is… Watch as I fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
